Among The Wreck
by Walkingwithmegz
Summary: The aftermath of 806... but it’s not all as it seems... take a look of Sansa, Jon, Arya, Tyrion, Brienne and Dany story among the wreck.


**Hello my lovelies! This is my take on season 8 of Game Of Thrones! Since myself and many others hated how S8 turned out.. I wanted to try and change it to how I could imagine the show going! I'm No big GOT expert so some of the story may be wrong but sure pretend its right :P **

**Chapter 1**

_"THE WAR IS OVER, CERSEI IS DEAD.__THE WAR IS OVER, CERSEI IS DEAD..." _This was the cry of a soldier.. a child soldier who was fighting for the Starks at Kingslanding. As the news traveled around Winterfell, Sansa called a meeting of the knights and those of high importance and those who had her trust. As everyone gathered in the great hall, many of the people there looked relieved... the Queen was finally dead, a there may finally be a form of piece. However there was one person there with worry upon her face. Brienne of Tarth. She had been worried over the fact that Jaime left her to go back to Cersei, who was finally dead. Was he still alive? Did Jaime kill her? Was he alright?

Sansa had entered the great hall with Pod following close behind her. As the war was called, he had decided that he wanted to protect Sansa along with Brienne. Sansa walked across and sat on her chair at the middle of the grand table.

_"The queen is gone. Cersei is dead. The 7 kingdoms may be at peace again. The people of kingslanding... well those who remain are finally free..." _Sansa went quiet. As she looked up, she saw her people looking worried. She took a breathe and began to compose herself.

_"There were many other brave men and women that lost their lives. Jon is alive, Daenerys, Arya and Tyrion as well. They are fine. They'll come back to Winterfell as soon as its safe to leave Kingslanding. My people, don't be afraid. Everything will be alright. The monster is finally dead. We will have the true ruler of the throne." _Sansa at this point was standing and trying to calm the people of Winterfell down. She wanted to assure them that everything was going to be fine... well at least that was what she thought.

_"What about the others?" _Briennes voice was cautious and slightly shaky. She wanted to know if Jaime was alive. She hated him for leaving her. Oh how her blood boiled when he rode off towards that spiteful sister of his. But deep down in her heart, she always loved Jaime Lannister. Sansa looked directly at Brienne. She knew the painful look in her face. It was well too familiar to Sansa.

_"We'll have to wait to see if they may have taken shelter. There have been no other sightings of anyone else so far. Maybe Ser Jaime is alright!" _Brienne smiled and nodded as Sansa said these words. She was still worried but couldn't give up hope yet. To be rightfully honest, Brienne hated Jaime. She hated the way that he went and left her for his sister. The betrayal! That full month they had spent together in Winterfell was one of the best Brienne had ever had. The nights were normally long, dark and cold, But with Jaime Lannister, they were warm and short. He lay with her every night after _that _night. Maybe he was fine...?

* * *

Ayra looked up to the sky. She couldn't see much... to be honest, she had thought she had died. Her view was covered by thick grey smoke. She arose from the rubble and brushed the dirt off her tunic. She didn't know the layout of Kingslanding, but had a rough idea of how to escape it. As she walked through an unidentifiable streets, she heard the cries of the Lannister army. Grown men in tears, disbelief that their home had been destroyed by a Targaryen... A house that once sat upon the Iron throne. Arya swiftly ran through these streets in order to prevent being caught and possibly murdered by any soldiers. The battle of Kingslanding would definitely be one for the history books she thought as she ran through the streets.

Upon one corner, she could see flames. As she continued to walk, the flames got brighter and brighter. Arya looked around her surroundings. She was at the place where she bid farewell to the hound. She knew he was gone. She knew he wanted revenge o his brother. Instead of tears, Arya smiled as she remembered the many memories they had. They hated each other but there was a friendliness as well.

While walking again, Arya spotted a pale white horse... a Lannister horse. An escape. Arya gently stroked the frighten mare and hopped onto its back. As the sky became a bit brighter, Arya rode off into the night...

* * *

Dany dismounted Drogon. Her son stayed by her side as she walked towards the Iron throne. The throne that had caused so much heartbreak. The throne that had belonged to the Targaryen household for more than 300 years before Robert Baratheon sat his fat ass on it. Daenerys father, King Aerys II, was commonly known as the "Mad King" was the 17th and last Targaryen to sit upon the Iron Throne. The throne that lead him to true insanity, insanity that Dany choose not to believe in until recently. She didn't want to be like her father however. She wanted to break the "curse" of the mad Targaryens...

The great war had only started to exile Cersei from the Iron throne, and to return it to the rightful owners. Cersei had betrayed both her and the Starks. She had promised her forces to help save and protect Winterfell from the vast White Walker army. However, her plans was to use the army against Jon and herself. Dany Knew she needed to take the throne from Cersei before any more pain was caused. This didn't happen... a lot of pain happened... Kingslanding had been destroyed... and there was one more item that was still to be destroyed.

As Dany approached the throne, she sat a couple of meters away from it, taking in the majestic features. She had heard so much about this throne, how her ancestors ruled upon the kingdoms, fighting wars and enemies, bringing upon new life and ending old. She thought of the time she had been forced to marry Khal Drogo in order to have the Dothraki tribe on her side, the same people who faithfully helped to protect Winterfell for their queen. The Unsullied were her other army. Men who had been trained from a young age to help protect their ruler, while under the watchful eye of Greyworm.

It then dawned on Daenerys on who she had lost throughout the battle. Missandei. Her best friend, her adviser, her sister she never had. She was brutally decapitated by the MOUNTAIN because of Cersei orders. "DRACARYS" was the last words of her loyal friend... this caused the war to formally begin. Dany wanted to destroy the Golden Army, Cersei's army. However, the sad reality was that many people, innocent people had lost their lives. Men, women and even children. With all these thoughts in her head, Dany had to dwell...

* * *

Tyrion roamed the lower grounds of Kingslanding. He had just met up with Jon and Ser Davos, they had a slight suspicion that the war was nearly over, but they needed confirmation. As Tyrion roamed the undergrounds of the great house, he had wishes that he would only find one body and not two. He knew that Jaime had gone back to Cersei... He was cruel in that way. Tyrion knew that deep down in Jaimes' heart, he knew he had a true love for Brienne of Tarth.

The one place their father had told them to go to in case of an attack was the undergrounds... It was meant to be the safest place in Kingslanding. The undergrounds were barely used and was last visited by Tyrion as a young child during multiple visits to the Targaryen Kings who once ruled the kingdoms.

As Tyrion had searched through the rubble, he spotted a glimmer of gold. He stood still for a second, took a deep breath and dug into the stone and rubble. He was praying to the gods that Jaime wasn't there... and then the golden hand was there.

_"No... IT CAN'T BE!..." _cried out Tyrion. He dug more... he didn't want to but needed confirmation. He didn't find Jaime's body but instead Cersei's. Cersei was dead. She had blood on her dress... the baby... Tyrion paused for a second remembering about the surprise child...The sibling who hated his guts was finally dead. But Jaime was no where to be seen... he must be there somewhere, his bloody hand was grasped onto Cersei. His body must been deeper down in the rubble. Tyrion had to face the fact that he was the last remaining person of the family. Jaime and Cersei were dead...

Jon Snow had ran down to see if Tyrion had found needed confirmation before he could return to Dany... he wanted to make sure that Cersei was well and truly dead. He was met with a very red faced Tyrion who had been crying. As Jon looked past Tyrion, he took note that the queen was dead, but the king-slayer was no where to been seen...

_"Tyrion, where is your brother?"_

_"Presumably dead Snow, his blood was on his hand..." _Tyrion turned away and began slowly walking back towards the exit. He wept for his older brother as he left the building...

* * *

Jon Snow, or well Aegon Targaryen, had ran through the remains of the great halls of Kingslanding. He needed to find Dany. He needed to tell her that Tyrion had found Cersei's body... The war was over, the evil Queen was gone. As Jon Swiftly ran up the large, crumbling stairs and steps, he noticed that there was a large shadow ahead of him... Drogon. Jon had been friendly with the dragon, Drogon accepted Jon due to the Targaryen blood... but Jon felt fear. He was afraid of what may happen next. Would Drogon become mad... would Dany say that one dangerous word... no surely Dany wasn't like her father!

As he walked with precaution around the corner, toward the throne room, he saw Dany sitting on the ground shaking and in physical pain. She couldn't believe what had just happened... she had just helped to kill thousands of innocent people. Her son had helped her kill many, she was a murderer? Jon looked with sadness in Danys' eyes.

_"My queen_, _I__ know this time is dismal and disheartening but I bring good news" _ Dany looked up and met Jons eyes. He smirked slightly, took a deep breath and continued...

_"Cersei is dead... you are the rightful owner of the Iron Throne as your father and ancestors was" _Dany let off a whimper like noise... she had wanted the throne since she hat learnt about it as a young child. She wanted to bring the throne back to the Targaryen Line... But on her mind now was that she didn't want that power and authority anymore. She knew that that power just wasn't meant for her... she didn't want to end up completely insane. Cersei had started to show signs of madness. Or maybe just pure evilness. Now she was dead, the main threat was gone. Dany knew that the seven Kingdoms may have became a better place... but first something needed to be done.

Dany got up, looked at Jon and stood beside Drogon... Jon stared at Dany, wonder what her motif was. Was she going to kill him, was she going to leave... was she okay? Dany turned towards the throne, sighed and stroked Drogon... what was about to happen next, Jon would never have imagined

_"DRACARYS"_

Drogon took that command and towards the Iron Throne, his flames were fired. Jon looked up... his facial expression was blank with pure shock. The heat that came from the flames didn't even make him flinch... he just could't believe that Dany would burn the one thing she ever longed for... to sit on the Iron Throne. The throne made from the swords of enemies was burnt into nothing but liquid.

As the flames began to disappear into the darkness, Dany turned and faced Jon.

_"Goodbye Aegon... until we meet again..." _And just like so, Dany hopped on top of Drogons back and flew away into the darkness...

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**this is only the start of a huge story-line I have planned! Please stay with me as I try to type it all out! It may take a while but hopefully you will all enjoy this fanfic! **

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS!!! Walkingwithmegz xox**

**I DO NOT OWN GAME OF THRONES OR ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE SHOW OR BOOK SERIES!**


End file.
